httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorin
Appearance: Thorin has well-kept short brown hair that is flipped up at the front, and blue eyes that resembles the waves in the sea. He is just over six foot two, and has a strong-medium build. He has a few notable scars, one is above his left bough and one on his right shoulder, they are a faint against his moderately tanned skin ((more tan than people who only see the sun only three months a year)). Clothing: Version one; '''Casual cloths-cold weather, Thorin usually sports a grey and light brown spotted fur cloak covering a light-brown long-sleeve shirt, he also wears leather cuffs that reach up to his fore elbow's. Thorin wears grey cloth pants, a leather belt, and thick brown fur boots. '''Variation # Two; '''When the weather is warmer, Thorin usually ditches his thick fur cloak, instead he wears a light blue cloth shirt, with a large leather belt strapped around his waist, and he switches his thick fir boots to plain leather boots. Apart from that, he keeps his bracers and his usual grey cloth pants. '''Version two; Speciality armour, Thorin has a set of armour as well as his regular clothes, the set comprises of a full Skrill-scale suit, a partially complete chest plate, bracers, shoulder pads, iron boots, and a full iron helmet. When in his suit of armour, his whole body is covered in iron. Here is a general Idea on how it looks, Thanks goes out to Primus04 for drawling this and for helping with the design of a few parts like the helmet! '''Personality: '''Thorin is a kind guy who is nether is shy nor extremely bold, he keeps his “lack” of a past a secret and finds it quite awkward when people ask him about it or when someone starts talking about their own history. He usually has a cool temper, but when his metaphorical “cup” becomes full, oh boy, does he blow up. Thorin is protective of his friends, but respect's their choices that may put them in danger, threaten his friends and beware, you may wake up chained to your bed. '''History: '''Not much is known about Thorin's past, ever since he lost his memory because of his dragon, he has not gained much back. He even cant remember his own birth-name, nor the faces of his parents, or where he even came from, a sad story indeed. '''Dragon: '''Thorin's dragon is the rare and elusive Skrill, the dragon snatched him up while Thorin fled a burning village. After being hit in the wing by a flying piece of metal shrapnel from Toothless's tail, during the episode “When Lightning Strikes” they end up in the cove where Thorin forgave the beast, tamed it (or so he thinks) and called it Bolt. Bolt is has blackish-grey scales with a dark cyan highlights instead of where the purple should be, and on his right wing he has a large scar where he is missing scales still. While riding Bolt,Thorin does not have to wear his protective Armour, but Thorin has to wear his iron armour during combat situations to protect him from Bolt's electrical sparks that ripple down the dragon while firing its lightning. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans